gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-011 Gundam Harute
GN-011 Gundam Harute (aka Gundam Harute, Harute), is the successor unit to GN-007 Arios Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is co-piloted by Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries. Technology & Combat Characteristics Harute's overall design is derived from the combined technical and combat data of GN-007 Arios Gundam, GNR-010/XN XN Raiser, and GNR-101A GN Archer. Because Celestial Being (CB) no longer had the resources it used to develop brand new units, they decided not to design a new unit and instead based Harute directly from Arios's and GN Archer's development platform (recycling its predecessors' MS frames); however, due to upgrades in new equipment and weapons, Harute's capabilities is significantly greater over its predecessor.Mizushima Movie Interview from Gundam Ace April 2010 issue; japanese transcript link: http://randal.blog91.fc2.com/blog-entry-1083.html;english translation by mike_s_6 http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/5107.html#cutid1 One of the most unique features of Harute is its cockpit. It is more compact than Arios's, but made to be utilized by two pilots. It's a two-seat cockpit control system, the first of its kind amongst Gundams (of the A.D. era), although such features have existed before in earlier generation MSs. The cockpit controls are delegated between Soma and Allelujah. The controls are built similar to modern fighter cockpits, both seats have helm controls for co-use and support. While Allelujah focuses on aerial combat tactics, Soma focuses on weapons and systems control. Because of their QBWs, they can communicate and delegate commands and tactics between each other and Harute beyond what normal humans can do, it's also why a Haro wasn't necessary. The combined abilities of the two super soldiers (Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries) is capable of bringing out the full potential of Harute's speed and firepower, making it a formidable enemy in combat. In fighter mode: Harute's fighter form is developed from Kyrios, Archer Arios, and XN Raiser. The thrusters are derived from GN Archer, the rear Tail Unit container from Kyrios, its weapons system from XN Raiser, and the forward section mostly from Arios. Harute's design is a departure from Kyrios and Arios, though the previous two generations were capable of operating in outer space, they were designed primarily for atmospheric combat. Harute reverses this trend, redesigned as a zero-gravity fighter. Harute has a less aerodynamic design than its predecessors. While appearing less aerodynamic, Harute can achieve far greater speeds. Six verniers act as its primary means of propulsion, acting together to create large bursts of acceleration; however, it is currently unclear whether Harute's performance would be hindered were it to engage in atmospheric conditions or if its equipment must be changed accordingly. Many aspects of its weapons and technology were derived from the incomplete XN Raiser project. Like XN Raiser, Harute's GN Sword Rifles double as wings and cleavers in its fighter form. When launched from Ptolemy, the wings remained folded upwards to adjust its limited space. The rifles, attached to the wing, are retractable; they are fixed particle guns for cross-firing. The blade-wings allow Harute to cut and/or gouge through enemy targets on either side of its wings; the difference from previous models is that Harute utilizes new generation GN Blades. The blade edge is composed of the same material as GN Condensers, allowing Harute to channel more power to the blade to cut down tougher opponents. GN Archer's head sensor and propulsion system survived and evolved onto Harute's frame; new MS developments have miniaturized the GN Verniers, making the entire system smaller and allowing more space for other systems. The original large intake ports have been replaced with a pair of GN Beam Cannons. The cannons may not be a weapon of overwhelming force, but they can rapidly fire powerful bursts with minimal lag between shots. The large cannons also act as a container for its GN Scissor Bits to help Harute manage against superior enemy numbers. The sides of the thrusters no longer double as GN-missile containers like GN Archer. The original Tail Unit for Kyrios returns as a weapons platform for Harute. The Tail Unit's overall design remains unchanged, the top of the Tail Unit will expose 12 VLS missile silos that can fire volleys of GN Missiles in combat; they are typically used against long-ranged targets and double as countermeasures against enemy fire. Harute can jettison/eject the Tail Unit. It is designed to incorporate its Tail Unit into its MS form and can be ejected and/or exchanged with other equipment. Drawing inspiration from GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust, Harute can optionally equip two large GN Boosters ''onto its legs, giving the unit greater speed and mobility in both modes. In mobile suit mode: When transforming, the thrusters are folded diagonally back at its sides, with the head sensor unit and tail container folding back to allow flexible mobility for MS combat. The bottom forward armor plating folds down to form the chest. Its forward guns and blades can be attached to the side of the thrusters or deployed forward in mid-transformation for immediate attacks. Following the trend of multi-purpose weapons, the ''GN Sword Rifles have several functions. The GN Sword Rifles are attached to the sides of Harute's thrusters for cleaving and/or shooting targets. The rifle component is retractable and simply slides out for rapid fire shots. The sword aspect itself resembles an over-size saber lined with the same material as the GN Condensers for greater damage potential. Each of the GN Sword Rifles have inherited the pincer/cutter feature from Arios and Kyrios. The mid-section can open-up to grab and/or cut down its enemy targets using focused particle emitters, similar to Arios when attacking enemy targets. Like its predecessors, the unit is a high speed combat MS, capable of melee and long-ranged attacks at incredible speeds. An original feature is the Marute System, when both Allelujah and Hallelujah combined their minds to form the "True Super Soldier", they utilize their QBWs to combat at levels 2-3 times than what was previously possible. An extra pair of eyes will unlock on the forehead while the visor retracts into the head and the face mask splits, revealing a total of 6 red eyes; turning Harute into Marute. The system was designed to utilize the physical and mental capabilities of Allelujah/Hallelujah. Overall, Harute utilizes the best traits of both its predecessors and its pilots' capabilities, making Harute one of the most formidable units in the the battlefield. Armaments ;*GN Cannon :Harute possess two large GN Cannons mounted on its back. They have been shown to be capable of firing powerful beams with minimal time lag in Fighter Mode, and are usable in MS Mode. Although they are often seen firing in rapid succession, they can also fire a more powerful beam combined with the GN Sword Rifles' outputs with a slightly longer time lag. ;*GN Scissor Bits :At port and starboard, the rear and the bottom of the GN Cannons have a total of 4 compartments that contain 4 GN Scissor Bits in each one, totalling 16 bits. The bits are literally a pair of flying scissors with cutting edges lined with the same material as the blades of the GN Sword Rifles. This allows them to store large amounts of GN Particles to greatly increase their damage potential. As melee-type bits, these weapons were designed to move at extremely high speeds to offset their complete lack of ranged-attack capabilities; while in action, they can only be seen as orange and glowing green blurs. Because of new developments in GN Tech, the bits have higher performance and reduced need to recharge with Harute. ;*GN Sword Rifle :Harute carries two GN Sword Rifles that can also function as wings in Fighter Mode. The rifle itself is a retractable gun that slides up and down (at the top handle-end of the weapon) for quick transition between modes. The GN Sword Rifles can also be used as pincer-like weapons for grabbing and bifurcating enemy units similar to Arios' pincer/cutter weapon. In Pincer Mode, they resemble straight-blade scissors rather than Arios and Kyrios's claw-like pincers. The weapons' Sword Mode was derived from the XN Raiser's GN Buster Sword design and the blades are composed of the same material as GN Condensers for greater efficiency in particle storage and damage potential. System Features & Special Equipment ;*GN Boosters :Enhanced propulsion technology derived from GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust. A pair of armored thrusters can be installed onto the Harute's legs, granting the unit greater speed and maneuverability for combat. ;*Bit Control System ;*Trans-Am System ;*Marute System :The Marute System (named after it's angelic counterpart) is a MS combat mode as well as a 3 co-processing operating system designed specifically after the quantum abilities of Allelujah Haptism. When both Hallelujah and Allelujah combine their latent quantum abilities to become the True Super Soldier, their abilities can be extended into the MS through the Marute System. The crown forehead and under its primary optics reveal 4 additional eyes, totaling 6 red MS eyes. As Marute, the unit has increased combat speed and abilities that only a super soldier can handle. History Allelujah and Marie returned to the Ptolemaios 2 Kai after Lockon Stratos/Gundam Dynames Repair saved their lives during an encounter with the Extraterrestial Living-metal Shape-shifters in Mongolia. The'' Ptolemaois 2 Kai'' detected a second Europa heading towards the Earth, and moved to intercept it. Allelujah and Marie sortied in their new Gundam, GN-011 Gundam Harute, along with Setsuna F. Seiei in the GN-0000RE+GN-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type and Lockon Stratos in the GN-010 Gundam Zabanya to make contact with the ELS. Harute engaged the ELS in MA form, utilizing its GN Missiles as its main weapons in the battle. During the battle, Allelujah and Marie noticed some of Harute's missiles being assimilated, forcing them onto the defensive. Setsuna experienced strange visions, and could not take any offensive action against the ELS, leaving Zabanya and Harute alone in combat. Only the timely arrival of Tieria Erde and the CB-002 Raphael Gundam turned the situation around, with Tieria utilizing the Raphael's GN Big Cannons to rip off the 00 Raiser's infected left arm before activating Trans-Am to destroy the remaining ELS and the Europa. Celestial Being later travelled to Mars to assist an ESF Task Force led by Vice-Admiral Kim. However, they were too late to arrive, as the ELS had already overwhelmed and assimilated the entire task force, with the team of Meisters witnessing the assimilation and death of Innovator ESF Captain Descartes Shaman and his GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza. Setsuna immediately ordered the rest of the Meisters back, theorizing that these were the dialogues Aeolia Schenberg had planned for, and initiated the Raiser System in an attempt to communicate with the ELS. However, the massive surge of information overwhelmed Setsuna, rendering him comatose in the middle of battle and leaving the 00 Raiser in the process of assimilation. Along with the other Meisters, Alelujah and Marie attempted to fight their way to Setsuna, but the sheer amount of ELS eventually proved too much for the three Gundams, forcing them to eventually fight back to back to back with their remote weaponry dealing most of the damage to the swarm of ELS surrounding them. Tieria eventually distanced himself and the Raphael from Harute and Zabanya before revealing the GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II. Using his quantum brainwaves, Tieria directed the Seravee to the 00 Raiser's position while he lured the ELS towards himself. When Allelujah, Marie, and Lockon attempted to assist, Tieria ordered them to ensure Setsuna's safety and survival, as the Innovade Meister believed that Setsuna was humanity's last hope against the ELS. With Seravee and Raphael both undergoing assimilation, Lockon and Zabanya retrieved the cockpit block from the Seravee, and made a hasty retreat with the Harute to the Ptolemy 2 Kai using their respective Trans-Am Systems. With his mission accomplished and the ELS converging on his assimilated Gundam, Tieria set the Raphael's Trans-Am System to maximum power and detonated both his Gundams in an attempt to take out as many ELS as possible. However, many of the ELS survived the blast, and used the shockwave to quickly catch up to the two Gundams. The mental stress of the ELS's quantum brainwave interference forced Hallelujah and Soma's personalities to surface, and the pair decoyed the ELS away from the Zabanya, utilizing GN Missiles until the Harute's supply was exhausted, upon which they jettisoned the container, using it as a bomb to destroy as many of the ELS following them as possible. However, it was not enough, as the ELS were relentless in their pursuit of both Gundams. Just when it seemed like Gundam Zabanya was about to be struck by an ELS, a barrage of beams destroyed the ELS pursuing Zabanya, signaling the arrival of Graham Aker and the Sol Braves Squadron. Three of the Sol Braves moved to cover Gundam Harute, utilizing their GN Machine Guns to destroy the ELS before transforming into MS mode, giving Allelujah and Marie the chance to escape and regroup. When the ELS brought their entire fleet to bear on Earth, Celestial Being joined the ESF Army's stand at their Absolute Defense Line, sending in Gundams Harute (with its new GN Boosters) and Zabanya (with its additional GN Holster Bits and GN Rifle Bit IIs/GN Pistol Bits). Hallelujah took control of Harute and dove straight into the thick of battle, utilizing the Harute's high speed to spearhead their attack while Gundam Zabanya provided covering fire using its large numbers of GN Rifle Bit IIs/ GN Pistol Bits. However, even with Celestial Being's help and the efforts of Graham's Sol Braves, the ELS were beginning to overwhelm the ESF Army, with Andrei Smirnov and his squad of GN-XIV's sacrificing themselves to destroy an ELS that had gotten past the ESF Army's defense line. After waking from his coma, Setsuna F. Seiei sortied in his new GNT-0000 00 QanT. Lockon utilized the Zabanya's bits to clear Setsuna's path, destroying the ELS en masse, while Allelujah and Hallelujah combined their thoughts and reflexes once more, becoming the True Super Soldier in order to assist the effort. Using the Marute System, the Harute's performance saw a drastic incease in performance as it began to single-handedly decimate large numbers of ELS mobile suits and battleships utilizing its GN Sword Rifles, GN Cannons, and GN Scissor Bits. As Setsuna continued to advance towards the ELS core with the help of Graham and the Sol Braves, Harute and Zabanya stayed behind to hold off the ELS invasion. In the middle of combat, Allelujah and Marie noticed an SVMS-01OA Over Flag Astro Package Type being assimilated by an ELS GN-XIV. While Hallelujah simply told Allelujah to let the pilot die, Allelujah said to keep going anyways. Allelujah utilized one of the GN Sword Rifles in Pincer Mode to bisect the Over Flag, saving the pilot's life at the cost of getting the GN Sword Rifle infected. Allelujah brought the Harute's other GN Sword Rifle to bear, blowing up the infected remains of the Over Flag and the Harute's infected weapon. However, the Harute's right GN Cannon had also been infected, forcing Allelujah to purge the weapon and destroy it with shots from his remaining GN Sword Rifle. With the effort effectively costing the Harute half its weapons, Hallelujah berated Allelujah, calling him a hypocrite, but Allelujah replied that he would never abandon life ever again, activating the Harute's Trans-Am System for ultra-high speed combat and enhancing the mobile suit's firepower. As the battle reached its climax, even Celestial Being's efforts seemed to be becoming increasingly futile, as the seemingly never-ending numbers of the ELS continued to overwhelm the combined forces of Celestial Being and the ESF Army. Eventually, the Gundams' Trans-Am Systems reached their active time limits, forcing them to return to their normal operations. During this time, the Harute was eventually dealt critical damage, losing its left arm, left leg, and remaining GN Cannon, while the right arm and right leg were struck by ELS and in the process of assimilation, forcing Allelujah and Marie to abandon the Harute. Beam fire from an ELS struck the Harute's wreckage, destroying the mobile suit. It is unknown if Harute's GN Drive survived the mobile suit's destruction or not. Picture Gallery Harute LOL.png|GN-011 Gundam Harute - MS Mode/Fighter Mode Harute LOL2.png|GN-011 Gundam Harute - GN Sword Rifle Marute.jpg|Harute with Marute System activated Harute Lineart.jpg|GN-011 - Gundam Harute - Lineart Gundam Harute - Marute System - Face.jpg|Marute Mode - Face marut system.jpg|Marute OS Harute End 1.png|Harute's partly assimilated wreckage (A.D. 2364) Harute End 2.png|Haute Gundam's destruction (A.D. 2314) Harutefireing.jpg|Harute Firing a Powerful Shot Scissor Bits Unleashed.png|GN Scissor Bits unleashed Scissor Bits attack.png|GN Scissor Bits attack Gunpla HG00 Gundam Harute.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-011 - Gundam Harute HG00 Gundam Harute0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-011 - Gundam Harute HG00 Gundam Harute1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-011 - Gundam Harute HG00 Gundam Harute2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-011 - Gundam Harute harute gn booster.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-011 - Gundam Harute with GN Boosters Notes & Trivia *Harute is named after Harut, half of a angelic pair; Harut's half is Marut. Harut and Marut (Arabic: هاروت وماروت‎) are two angels mentioned in the second Sura of the Qur'ān, who were sent down to test the people at Babel or Babylon by performing deeds of magic. (Sura Al-Baqara, ayah 102). The Qur'ān indicates that although they warned the Babylonians not to imitate them or do as they were doing, some members of their audience failed to obey and became sorcerers, thus damning their own souls. *In the Movie, Harute is seen boosting away in a similar fashion as 00 Gundam with two circles emitting from the end of the two GN Boosters which resembles a GN Drive. This has led people to mistake that Harute has a Twin Drive System. Articles & References File:4736785179_016f284e27_b.jpg 14c9dedac27494.jpg External Links *Gundam Harute on MAHQ